


Vid: Keep Breathing

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Chariots of Fire (1981)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: "Then where does the power come from, to see the race to its end? From within."





	Vid: Keep Breathing

**Title:** Keep Breathing

**Music:** Keep Breathing, by Ingrid Michaelson

**Fandom:** Chariots of Fire

**Length:** 3:14

**Download:** HERE (zip file, includes subtitles) 

**Note:** Made for **fiercynn** for Festivids 2013. Originally posted anonymously HERE.

**Password:** chariots 


End file.
